


Paint Fight

by drkaspbrak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkaspbrak/pseuds/drkaspbrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill from tumblr; college au- semi naked paint fight. In which Dean is the subject of Castiel's art project and things get a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Fight

"Cas, do I really have to help you with your art project? I’m not the most creative person.."

Castiel looked up from his journal that held the notes needed for his next project, and nodded. “I would like to have your help, yes.” Dean sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I’m sure you could find someone else more than capable of helping you, you know," he replied, raising a brow at him. Cas gave him a small smile and stood from the couch, walking over to Dean and leaning up to kiss him chastely on the lips. "I think you may have forgotten that I do not have any other friends, aside from Sam and yourself." Dean scoffed and gave him a look.

"Gabriel isn’t your friend? Balthazar? Meg? Gabriel would be way more help than me, you know."

Castiel frowned, gazing up at him with a sad expression. “Dean, why are you being so hard on yourself? I think you’re perfect for helping me with my project. Especially with what I want to do,” he said, taking his hand and walking with him to his bedroom. Dean sighed softly with defeat and let Castiel lead him, stopping dead when he saw what the other did to his room. “Jesus, Cas.. You planning on going Picasso?”  
He had rearranged his room specifically for his project, covering the entire room, floor to ceiling with paper. What in the hell was he planning on doing? Castiel grinned at him and closed the door behind them, turning off the overhead lights. He then moved to a couple of lights that were used in professional photography, turning them on to give the room the right lighting for what he wanted to do. A couple of cameras were set up in two corners of the room, placed precisely where Castiel wanted them. Dean’s eyes then landed on about five different colored cans of paint, sitting in a circle near the center of the room. He looked up at Castiel and raised a brow.

"Alright, now I’m intrigued. What are you planning to do?"

Castiel walked him over to the paint, and then gazed up at him, his blue eyes shining bright with the lights around them. “I want you to be my model. Covered in paint. Our professor specifically asked for us to use paint in our projects, and I guess I wanted to be a bit extravagant.” He shrugged. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pulling him close and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Okay. I’ll help you,” he replied, making Castiel grin again and kiss his jaw. “Thank you, Dean.”

"Anything for you, Cas. Just.. Don’t get any in my eyes."

Castiel chuckled and directed him to the center of the room, moving around him to decide how exactly he wanted to go about this. “Will you take off your shirt for this? The paint is non-toxic, so you don’t have to worry about your tattoo,” he said. Dean gave a nod and removed his shirt, tossing it to the far side of the room. Castiel took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s incredible physique, and smiled, reaching up to run his fingers gently over the tattoo sitting on his left pectoral. Dean shivered a bit at the touch, then chuckled. “Let’s get this show on the road, Cas. Or else we’ll never get it done.”

Castiel bit his lip and nodded, moving to the cans of paint and moving them off to the side, popping the tops open and dipping paintbrushes in each one. “Ready?” He looked up at Dean, who just took a deep breath and nodded. “Ready.” Castiel gave him a reassuring smile and then moved to turn on the cameras, setting them to snap pictures every thirty seconds. And then, he set to work.

He took the brushes, three in one hand, two in the other, and smirked, flicking the brushes toward Dean, making the paint fly off the bristles and splatter against his bare skin. “Cold! Jesus, Cas, you could have warned me!” He growled, flinching a bit as the paint hit his cheek. Castiel laughed and continued to flick paint toward the other man, walking around him so that he was able to cover him with the different colors. “You pull off primary colors very well, Dean. You should wear them more often,” Castiel joked, right as the cameras took their first pictures. At that moment, Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist and pulled him in, smirking. “I could say the same about you.” He reached up and smeared some paint from his hand on Castiel’s face, laughing.

"Dean! I’m not the one who has to be covered in paint," he grumbled, taking off his shirt so that the paint wouldn't ruin it. He tossed it aside and glared up at the other man. "You want to fight? We can fight."

Dean cursed and ran over to grab a paint brush and paint can, picking it up and dipping the brush inside, covering it in dripping blue paint. “You don’t want to get me riled up, Cas. You know how competitive I am.” He flicked some of the paint in Castiel’s direction, chuckling a bit as it splattered against his chest. Castiel shivered and gasped at the sudden cold, and flicked more paint in Dean’s direction, glaring playfully. “Bring it on.”

Half an hour later, they gave up, both covered from head to toe in multiple colors. Castiel carefully turned off the cameras and then took a breath, raising a brow in Dean’s direction. “You certainly are competitive. Remind me to never challenge you to anything again,” he said, and Dean grinned, wrapping Castiel up in his arms and leaning down to kiss him. “All in good fun, Cas. Besides; this is bound to get you a good grade.” Castiel just gave him a look and then shook his head, smiling wide as he kissed Dean back.

"If you say so. Now, why don’t we go wash this off?"


End file.
